Music is Truth
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: It's for Kat's birthday. If there are not a lot of updates near October 16th don't blame me. So, Camille and Bakura live together and Marik and Lia live together. The roommates grew up with each other. Camille and Lia don't know each other at all and are introduced by the guys. Everyone claims to be straight. Are they really? Check out the original story on Katalinlame's profile.
1. Chapter 1: Reflection

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh... Why can't I? Ugh, sadness engulfs my soul. Oh and I don't own the song I use. Well, I hope you guys enjoy my new story. :) Comments are always welcomed.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reflection *Camille's POV*

I look at the person staring at me in the mirror. _There is no way this is me._ I touch my face, my hair, my dress. The woman in the mirror copies me. Ironically my iPod plays _Reflection_ as I get ready for this weird double date.

_Look at me _

_ You may think you see _

_ Who I really am _

_ But you'll never know me _

_ Every day _

_ It's as if I play a part _

_ Now I see _

_ If I wear a mask _

_ I can fool the world _

_ But I cannot fool my heart _

_ Who is that girl I see _

_ Staring straight back at me? _

_ When will my reflection show _

_ Who I am inside? _

_ I am now _

_ In a world where I _

_ Have to hide my heart _

_ And what I believe in _

_ But somehow _

_ I will show the world _

_ What's inside my heart _

_ And be loved for who I am _

_ Who is that girl I see _

_ Staring straight back at me? _

_ Why is my reflection _

_ Someone I don't know? _

_ Must I pretend that I'm _

_ Someone else for all time? _

_ When will my reflection show _

_ Who I am inside? _

_ There's a heart that must be _

_ Free to fly _

_ That burns with a need to know _

_ The reason why _

_ Why must we all conceal _

_ What we think, how we feel? _

_ Must there be a secret me _

_ I'm forced to hide? _

_ I won't pretend that I'm _

_ Someone else for all time _

_ When will my reflection show _

_ Who I am inside? _

_ When will my reflection show _

_ Who I am inside?_

By the end of the song I don't look like the tomboy, young, innocent woman I am. I look like a freaking hooker! My strapless red dress comes to mid-thigh and my dirty blonde hair was cascading down my back. _Who the hell am I?_ "This isn't me. There's no way." I stare in awe at the woman in front of me. Her make-up is perfect. Everything about her screams "Look at me and see the beauty." I finally turn away from her sadly and walk down the stairs trying not to trip in high heels.

"Wow, I knew you were going to look stunning, but wow." Bakura stares at me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever you men say." I wave off his flattery. "I hate this and you know it."

My best friend smirks at me. "Well,  
what were you going to expect? This is your first date."

I shake my head. "Do I really have to wear a stupid dress and act proper?"

Bakura becomes serious. "Yes, unfortunately you do. Marik is taking you to a nice restaurant and I said yes for you." I groan. "He really likes you."

"He has never seen me!" I argue with him. "He is your friend and has never really talked to me. Marik knows me as the shrimp little girl that does whatever her older friend asks of her because she has nothing better to do with her time!" I look down. "He probably mixed me up with some girl at one of your parties."

Bakura pulls me into a rare hug. "No he didn't, trust me." I look up at his stern tone. "I showed him pictures of you and he confirmed what I've feared." I give him a weird look. Bakura sighs. "Marik is trying to convince me he is straight and to prove it he was going to date you."

"So I'm just a stupid girl being used as proof?" I burst. Bakura nods. "And you let it happen?" I yell.

"Yes." He looks up at me. "It's not like I had a choice."

"Yes you did. You just didn't want to say no to the one person you love." I walk straight back up the stairs. "Tell Marik he can suck my dick. I'm not one to be played." _If I want to date an in-the-closet idiot Bakura, I would date you!_ With that I strip and lay in bed in a sports bra and my favorite boxers.


	2. Chapter 2: It's My Life

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the song I use. This is up so fast because I finished it and I made the mistake of telling Kat. She begged me to update it. Woman you will be the death of me. Ugh happy really really early birthday dear. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's My Life *Lia's POV*

I hear Marik's shouts from all the way up in the attic. "What the hell are you carrying on about?" I charge down the stairs. "Can't I have quiet for one night?"

"Well, you would have but my date bailed because of Bakura's big frigging mouth!" Marik yells from the kitchen.

I laugh. "His big mouth? Are you sure she didn't hear you from their house?" I duck as the orange sailed through the air.

"Shut up Lia. At least I'm trying to be straight!" He argues.

"What the hell does that mean? We've lived together for five years and never once have you asked me out." I fire at him. "Who's trying to be damn straight?"

"Well, have you ever even liked at guy?" Marik fires back.

"Yes! But he is an oblivious idiot!" I yell. _It's freaking you Marik!_

"Well," He tries to be calm. "Can you go and ask why she thinks I should suck her dick? Why the frigging hell would she even have one?" I couldn't hold in my laughter. I fall down from his stupid questions. "What is so frigging funny?"

"Nothing." I compose myself. "I will go visit your boyfriend and tell him you disappointed he can't be here tonight." I walk out the door as Marik screams profanities that make me laugh. _Why can't you two just fucking accept the fact you two are gay?_ I arrive at their house in about ten minutes. Bakura answers the door. "Marik sent me to figure out and I quote 'why he has to suck her dick and why does she frigging have one.'" He dies laughing. "Yeah, that was my reaction."

"Just one moment." I step into their house. _I wonder who this mystery girl is._ "Camille! Camille!"

"What?" A very irritated female voice comes from the top of the stairs.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Bakura, I told you to tell Marik to suck my dick. If he literally came here to do that he can suck yours!" She yells as she comes down the stairs. "Maybe then you two will finally admit—" A woman in a black sports bra and green boxers stops midsentence at the bottom of the stairs. Her long blond hair stops in the middle of her back and her sharp green eyes don't miss a thing. "You aren't Marik."

"Uhh, no I'm not." I study her appearance. "But he asked me to come and see why you have a dick."

"Ummm, that's an odd request." She laughs. "Hi, I'm Camille."

"Lia." I shake her hand. "So, what happened?"

Camille shakes her head and smiles. "Do you want to tell her Fluffy?"

"Camille." Bakura's tone was threating.

"Please save that stupid scare tactic for someone you are going to kill, not the kid you grew up with." She smirks. "So are you going to tell her or am I?"

He sighs. "Marik was only going to have this date to prove he wasn't gay."

"But he is completely gay!" I laugh.

"So is he, but he won't admit it." Camille points to Bakura and laughs.

"Okay, quick question now that that's cleared up." I start. "Why are you so comfortable in a sports bra and boxers in front of a stranger?"

"One, I thought you were Marik. Two, when I know people I don't care about what I look like." She argues.

I laugh. "That's reasonable."

"Yep, here is the song that justifies everything I do."

_ This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_ No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_ I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_ You're gonna hear my voice _

_ When I shout it out loud _

_ It's my life _

_ It's now or never _

_ I ain't gonna live forever _

_ I just want to live while I'm alive _

_ (It's my life) _

_ My heart is like an open highway _

_ Like Frankie said _

_ I did it my way _

_ I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_ It's my life _

_ This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_ For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_ Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_ Luck ain't even lucky _

_ Got to make your own breaks _

_ It's my life _

_ And it's now or never _

_ I ain't gonna live forever _

_ I just want to live while I'm alive _

_ (It's my life) _

_ My heart is like an open highway _

_ Like Frankie said _

_ I did it my way _

_ I just want to live while I'm alive _

_ 'Cause it's my life _

_ Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

_ Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _

_ It's my life _

_ And it's now or never _

_ 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_ I just want to live while I'm alive _

_ (It's my life) _

_ My heart is like an open highway _

_ Like Frankie said _

_ I did it my way _

_ I just want to live while I'm alive _

_ It's my life _

_ And it's now or never _

_ 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_ I just want to live while I'm alive _

_ (It's my life) _

_ My heart is like an open highway _

_ Like Frankie said _

_ I did it my way _

_ I just want to live while I'm alive_

_ 'Cause it's my life! _

"I need to use this as justification! Thanks, it was nice meeting you." I smile and turn to leave.

"Oh and if Marik asks why I have a dick. Tell him I have three and I'm an alien. If he asks what kind tell him a Neptinite." She smiles.

I give her a weird look. "Okay?"

"I love screwing with people's heads." Camille smirks. "Reactions are simply priceless."

I laugh and practically run home to give Marik his answers.


	3. Chapter 3: Porn Star Dancing

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the awesome song I chose! Enjoy Kat! You been my best friend since sixth grade. Love ya! Plus comments and ideas are welcome from everyone! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Porn Star Dancing *Bakura's POV*

"Why the hell did you come down naked?" I look at Camille.

"Why should it matter? Marik was supposed to be here and he is gay!" She argues with me.

"But it wasn't him." I look at her desperately. "And why did you tell her to say those things?"

"Did you forget how to have fun?" Camille shakes her head. "If you did, you should invite them both over tonight and throw some weird party."

I look at her in disbelief. "Why? So you can just walk around in boxers like before?"

"I will dress appropriately don't worry." She smirks.

"I will, only if you dance." I smirk at her.

Camille looks into my eyes defiantly. "Oh I already know what I'm doing." She winks. "Better get the basement ready with some alcohol. I can't do this sober." I watch her walk up the stairs and shake my head. _What am I going to do with her? But she has one good point. Alcohol will be needed._ I head to the basement while I call Marik. "Marik? Could you and Lia come over tonight to hang out?"

"Uhh, sure, but will Camille kill me?" Marik sounds scared.

I laugh. "No, I will make sure of it. Be here in an hour."

"Okay." I hang up and set out the vodka, cranberry juice, rum, coke, and beer. _Yeah, we don't have much. Oh well._ I go and change into my striped blue tee-shirt and blue button up shirt over it with jeans. Camille comes down in tan short-shorts and black low V-neck tank top. My jaw drops. "Wow, Camille who are you trying to impress?"

"You wanted me to dance right?" She smirks.

"Yeah, but you don't look like you are going to dance. You look like you are trying to seduce someone!" I stare at her.

"Too much for you to handle?" Camille continues to smirk.

"No," I compose myself. The knock on the door interrupts the conversation before an awkward silence can descend. "I will get that." I open the door and let our guests in. Lia comes in first, then Marik. Camille hugs them both.

"Okay, I want some alcohol!" Camille yells crazily.

Lia laughs. "Yes, bring me some vodka!"

"I want some beer!" Marik yells.

"I call the rum!" Camille yells.

"Camille I doubt you will be able to drink all the rum. Plus I want some!" I yell over her.

"That's a challenge Bakura! It's all mine now! You can have the beer and vodka!" Soon we are all drunk in the basement laughing hysterically at the thought of people's deaths. "Okay Bakura you said I was going to dance! Turn on the music!" Camille stumbles off the couch.

"Camille!" I laugh. "You won't be able to dance to save your life!"

"Watch me!" I turn on my favorite song on my iPod and watch her.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra_

_ Jessica won't play ball_

_ Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda_

_ Doesn't anybody live at all?_

_ Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_ Got her number from a bathroom stall_

_ Brandy just got way too much baggage_

_ And that shit just gets old_

_ But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_ The dollar decides how far you can go_

_ She wraps those hands around that pole_

_ She licks those lips and off we go_

_ She takes it off nice and slow_

_ Because that's pornstar dancin'_

_ She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_ She drops that dress around her legs_

_ And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_ Pornstar dancin'_

_ Your body's lightin' up the room_

_ I want a naughty girl like you_

_ There's nothing hotter than a.._

_ Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage_

_ But that's just not my style_

_ She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_

_ But I want girls gone wild_

_ But I know a place where there's always a show_

_ The dollar decides how far you can go_

_ She wraps those hands around that pole_

_ She licks those lips and off we go_

_ She takes it off nice and slow_

_ Because that's pornstar dancin'_

_ She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_ She drops that dress around her legs_

_ And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_ Pornstar dancin'_

_ Your body's lightin' up the room_

_ I want a naughty girl like you_

_ Let's throw a party just for two_

_ You know those normal girls won't do_

_ They won't do_

_ I need a girl thats kinda frisky_

_ Drinking with the fellas_

_ Takin shots and gettin tipsy_

_ We always wanna party cause she sexy as hell_

_ And if i ever get in trouble bailin me outta jail_

_ Cause she a stone cold stunna hotta than the summer_

_ When she step up into the club every man and woman want her_

_ she make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home_

_ cause of the porn start dancin got me in the zone!_

_[guitar solo]_

_ She wraps those hands around that pole_

_ She licks those lips and off we go_

_ She takes it off nice and slow_

_ Because that's pornstar dancin'_

_ She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_ She drops that dress around her legs_

_ And I'm sittin right by the stage for this_

_ Pornstar dancin'_

Camille kills it. She got up on the pole we have as support for the basement. Camille wrapped her body around it in a way that looks so unnatural and yet arousing. _If only she was hot like Marik. Wait! Did I really just think that?_ I stared back at Camille. She is upside down by the time the song was over. "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting." I shake my head from the daze. "I need more beer." I chug my ninth can in fifteen seconds.

"Wow," Marik stares at her amazed. _Well, I'm not gay anyways!_ I glare at the wall and open another can of beer.

"You like?" Camille sits on my lap and curls up against me.

"I-yes." I hold her. She smiles up at me. I take a drink of beer. Marik gets up and comes over to us. I look up at him. "What do you need Marik?" Bitterness laces in my voice. He just pushes Camille off my lap and takes her place. "What the hell are you doing?" I stare at him shocked. "You stared at her dancing the entire time!" Camille gets up and giggles. She sits next to Lia and high-fives her.

"I wished I could move like her so you would stare at me." Marik blushes. He wraps his arms around me. I sigh and pull him into a long kiss. I win our fight for dominance and invade his mouth.

Camille taps me on the shoulder. "Do you two want to get a room?"

"Why would we do that?" I smirk up at her. "You like this."

"Yeah, in another room." She smiles. "Congratulations you two." Camille resumes her conversation with Lia.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." I whisper to Marik. He crashes his lips against mine while I lift him up and carry him to my room without breaking the kiss. After I lay him on the bed, I close the door ready to see what I can get.


	4. Chapter 4: I Won't Say

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I use. It's a Disney song because I was watching a Disney movie while I typed this up. Yay! Childhood memories! Enjoy chapter 4! Comments and ideas are welcomed! Have fun Kat!**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Won't Say *Camille's POV*

I wake up around seven-thirty the next morning on the couch holding Lia. _What the—? _I fall off the couch. "That was weird." I mutter to myself. I think of what happened the previous night and blush. _No one can know, especially Bakura and Marik._ I shake my head to wake myself up. "Time to make breakfast." I pull my shirt back on and head up the stairs. I look to Bakura's closed bedroom door. "Hopefully they don't regret it." I talk to myself as I make French toast.

"Like you?" Lia asks behind me. I can't read her facial expression.

"No, I don't regret it." I touch her arm comfortingly. "Do you?"

She blushes. "No, but this could never work out."

"I know." I turn my attention back to our breakfast. "We should just go back to being friends. Besides," I give her a mischievous look. "I don't think our boys will still need help."

Lia laughs. "Yeah, it's like having two kids with them."

"What's like having two kids?" Bakura walks into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Lia and I laugh. "Here is your breakfast." I slide over two plates of French toast. "How is Marik?" I smirk.

"Still sleeping." Bakura blushes. "Nothing happened I swear."

"So what I heard last night was just my imagination?" Lia giggles from my question.

"Fine, I admit it. We had sex. So what?" He yells at me.

"Not too loud Fluffy. I have a minor hangover." I smirk. "What do you say?"

"Nothing." He grumbles.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Damn it Bakura, say it!" I argue with him.

"Fine, I'm gay. You were right!" Bakura shouts at me.

"Now was that hard?" I ask.

"That's what he said!" Lia laughs.

"So," He tries to change the subject. "How were you two last night?" Now Bakura smirks at me.

"What do you mean?" My eyes narrow.

"You two spent the night together in the basement." He starts.

"And we talked about girl stuff and passed out on opposite sides of the couch." I interrupt his thoughts. "That is what girls do." Lia nods to me from behind Bakura.

"Please tell me you two at least had a sexy underwear pillow fight." He begs me.

"Nope, that only happens in boys' dreams." We laugh. Bakura looks disappointed. "What? Eat your damn French toast and get over the fact I'm not like your dream girls. You should be dreaming about Marik now anyways."

"Why is that?" Marik walks in.

"Because you two had a fun night last night." Lia slaps his back. "Good job."

"What about you two?" He asks Lia.

"Just because you two are gay doesn't mean we are." She smirks.

"You know what Lia?" I smile.

"What?" Lia looks at me.

"It's a Disney sing-a-long time!" I smile.

"NO!" She yells. "Your singing sucks!"

"I'm better than Marik!" I fire back.

"Hey!" Marik looks up from his food. "I'm amazing at singing."

We look at each other and laugh. "Well that sucks I'm singing anyways while I do the dishes. And none of you can stop me!" I turn on my iPod speakers and blare the music.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_ I guess I've already won that_

_ No man is worth the agrivation_

_ That's ancient history,_

_ Been there_

_ Done that_

_ Who'd ya think you're kidding?_

_ He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_ Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya_

_ Girl ya can't conceal it_

_ We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

_ No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_ You swoon, you sigh_

_ Why deny it, uh oh_

_ It's too...cliché_

_ I won't say I'm in love_

_ (Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

_ I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_ It feels so good when ya start out_

_ My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"_

_ "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_

_ You keep on denying_

_ Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_ Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling _

_ Face it like a grown up_

_ When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

_ Woah_

_ No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_ Give up, give in_

_ Check the grin, you're in love!_

_ You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

_ You're way off base_

_ I won't say it_

_ Get off my case_

_ I won't say I'm in love_

_ No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_ Give up, give in_

_ Check the grin, you're in love!_

_ The scene won't play_

_ I won't say I'm in love_

_ You'er doing flips read our lips you're in love_

_ You're way off base_

_ I won't say it_

_ Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

_ No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_ Give up, give in_

_ Check the grin, you're in love!_

_ The scene won't play_

_ I won't say I'm in love_

_ Ooooooh_

_ At least out loud_

_ I won't say I'm in...love_

_ Sha la la la la la...(sigh)_

I look back at my audience and laugh. Marik's mouth is gaping open and Bakura is staring at me. Lia just laughs. "You killed it Camille!"

I laugh. "I can tell." Bakura and Marik shake themselves awake. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Marik looks at me. "You are good, but not better than me!"

"Yes she is." Bakura punches his arm playfully.

While they argue over my singing, I hum and look at this scene. Lia and I have comic relief right in front of us! "We should get an apartment together." I whisper to her. She looks at me shocked. "Don't you think it would be great to have entertaining arguments every morning?"

Lia laughs. "You have a point. Let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5: Follow You Home

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I use. Though I would love to meet Nickelback. Asdfghjkl, one of my life dreams! So... Enjoy and comments are welcomed. :) Thanks for the views.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Follow You Home *Lia's POV A month after they all moved into one house together*

I look into the mirror. "Camille do I look decent?" I turn to my companion.

"Yes Lia, who is taking you out?" Camille smiles. "And where are you two going? I need details woman!"

I laugh. "His name is Duke and we are going out to get ice cream."

"Don't tell me it's Duke Devlin!" She slaps her forehead. "You do realize he is a man-whore right?"

"Just because he has a hoard of girls running after him and that he has had sex with half of them does not mean he is a man-whore!" I argue.

"Whatever." Camille shakes her head. "If he comes home with you a bullet will be in his head."

"Why?" I study her. "Aren't you happy for me?"

She sighs. "Yes I am. Have fun."

"Thanks, keep those boys in check for me." I hug her.

"Hell no, they haven't left their room all day. I don't want to know what is happening." Camille giggles. "It's been a year since they started going out. Let's let them be alone today."

"You're right. Well, he is here. Bye!" I run out the door and climb into his car.

"Hey baby, are you ready?" The gay-looking womanizer looks at me.

"Yes, let's go." He speeds off down the street.

*Camille's POV (I can't stand the thought of describing going on a date with him, ew.*

The moment Lia closes the door I yell. "Lia is going on a date with Duke!"

The boys rush out of their room. "WHAT?" Bakura grips my arms and shakes me. "Tell me you are kidding and this is just a screw with people's heads moment!"

"I wish." I shake my head. My phone rings for the tenth time today. "Hold on. This guy has been calling me nonstop. We can bitch about this soon." I pull away and answer the phone. "Who the hell are you?" Bakura laughs and I punch his arm.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's your knight in shining armor." A male voice flirts through the phone. _Not likely douche._

"I'm asking one last time nicely. Who the hell are you?" My voice is threatening.

"You don't need to know who I am, but I know everything about you. Listen to Follow You Home by Nickelback. It explains everything." The man hangs up.

I look at my boys concerned. "I hate men." I walk over to the computer and get on YouTube. I click onto the song he said to listen to. _Why the hell am I listening to his instructions?_ I shake my head and listen.

_Well you can dig me up a grave_

_ And try and stick me in the ground_

_ Well you can tie me to the bed_

_ And try and beat me half to death_

_ But you can never keep me down_

_ Well you can stick me in a hole_

_ And you can pray all day for rain_

_ You can shoot me in the leg_

_ Just to try to make me beg_

_ And you can leave me there for days _

_ And I'll stay alive_

_ Just to follow you home_

_ And I will survive_

_ 'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_

_ You're my California Queen_

_ Like the Duchess of Detroit_

_ And every city in between_

_ You can slap me in the face_

_ You can scream profanity_

_ Leave me here to die alone but_

_ I'll still follow you home_

_ I'll still follow you home_

_ You can make a couple calls_

_ And tell your brothers I'm in town_

_ Put a bounty on my head_

_ And tell my parents that I'm dead_

_ And hope to hell I'm never found_

_ You can steal me the keys_

_ To your daddy's Cadillac_

_ You can tamper with the brakes_

_ Call it a mistake_

_ And pray I'm never coming back_

_And I'll stay alive_

_ Just to follow you home_

_ And I will survive_

_ 'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_

_ You're my California Queen_

_ Like the Duchess of Detroit_

_ And every city in between_

_ You can slap me in the face_

_ You can scream profanity_

_ Leave me here to die alone but_

_ I'll still follow you home_

_ I'll still follow you home_

_ You can dig me up a grave_

_ And try and stick me in the ground_

_ You can tie me to the bed_

_ And try and beat me half to death_

_ But you can never keep me down_

_ And I will survive_

_ 'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_

_ You're my California Queen_

_ Like the Duchess of Detroit_

_ And every city in between_

_ You can slap me in the face_

_ You can scream profanity_

_ Leave me here to die alone but_

_ I'll still follow you home_

_ I'll still follow you home _

I shake my head. "Yay, I have a stalker." I slam my hand on the desk. "_And_ he stole my stalking song! That is MY stalking song!"

"You have a stalking song?" Bakura looks at me concerned.

"I have a freaking song for every situation, Fluffy." I walk away from the computer before I hit it in frustration. "I need to kill something."

"I'm going to help." He looks at me evilly. "I haven't killed something in a long time."

"What about me?" Marik asks.

"You can be the stay at home wife." Bakura replies. I laugh. "Wait for me to get home honey!" Marik throws an orange at him. I catch it and stab it.

"Are you ready yet?" I look at Bakura.

"Let's kill the first thing that isn't Lia that comes through the door." He suggests.

"Okay." I wait until I hear the slam of a car door. "Get ready." Lia comes through the door. "Is boyfriend coming in?" I ask her.

"No, why?" She looks between Bakura and I holding our knives ready in throwing position.

"I need to kill something."

"So you decide on him?" Lia looks at me desperately.

"No, just the first thing that isn't one of us that comes through the door." She slaps her forehead. "Don't give me that! I have a stalker and he stole my stalking song."

"Here kill this." Lia throws me a box.

"How do you kill a box? It's already dead!" I throw it on the ground.

"No, kill the thing inside of it." She smirks.

"A gel penis?" I look at her worried. "Where the hell did you get this? I thought you two were getting ice cream, not sex toys!"

"He gave that to me so I can practice for our second date." Lia laughs. "There won't be a second date."

"I am going to kill him!" I start stabbing the gel thing. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Soon you can't tell what it is. "There, that is better." All three of them stare at me. "What?"

"Note to self, don't give Camille a penis." Bakura says under his breath.

I laugh. "Only if you are Duke." I look up at them. "I'm hungry. Wife make me a sandwich!"

"Camille?" Bakura looks at me.

"What?" I smirk.

"That's my job. Marik! Make me a sandwich!"


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Not a Girl

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Unfortunately, I have been really busy between school and band. Love you Kat, sorry it's late to all the readers. Here is chapter six with difficulty. Comments and ideas or song requests are welcomed. Enjoy and thank you for waiting!**

* * *

Chapter 6: I'm Not a Girl *Camille's POV*

After Marik glares at Bakura, he walks into the kitchen and makes him a damn sandwich. "Wow Marik, I didn't know you were whipped. I would have dated you in a second!" I exclaim. Bakura flicks me off. "Oh please, you're the one the freaking set the damn thing up!" I walk out of the kitchen. "What do you want to do Lia?"

"I don't know. I need a pick me up from the worst date in history." Lia shakes her head.

"Do you want to know the worst date ever is?" She looks at me doubtful. I sigh. "I met this guy named Steve online. We had a lot in common and I thought he was gay, but I crushed on him anyways. Well he asked me out to my surprise and I immediately said yes." I giggle at what is coming. "When I opened the door for Steve, it was a woman named Steve!" Lia starts laughing hysterically. "So, I had to politely decline a date because I thought it was a dude."

"Yeah, that definitely beat mine." She smiles. "We should get drunk or something tonight! I mean it's a Friday night! We won't be doing anything tomorrow!"

"That's a great idea! FIRE!" I chant. Bakura and Marik run into the room. "We are going to build a fire tonight, get drunk, and chant random things!" I start jumping up and down rhythmically while waving my arms around. "OOOOO EEEEE AAAAAK AYE A LOU LA LEE OOOO EEEEE AAAAAK AYE A LOU LA!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lia laughs.

"I blame the world!" I slur.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk now?" Bakura asks me.

"I'm positive; I'm just high on damn life!" I fall face first on the ground. "Let's get started!" We listen to our mixed playlist that has all of our favorite songs. Well, individual favorites… I'm blaring Britney Spears next to freaking Nickelback and Lady Gaga.

_I used to think_

_ I had the answers to everything,_

_ But now I know_

_ Life doesn't always go my way, yeah..._

_ Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_ That's when I realize..._

_ I'm not a girl,_

_ Not yet a woman._

_ All I need is time,_

_ A moment that is mine,_

_ While I'm in between._

_ I'm not a girl,_

_ There is no need to protect me._

_ It's time that I_

_ Learn to face up to this on my own._

_ I've seen so much more than you know now,_

_ So don't tell me to shut my eyes._

_I'm not a girl,_

_ Not yet a woman._

_ All I need is time,_

_ A moment that is mine,_

_ While I'm in between._

_ I'm not a girl,_

_ But if you look at me closely,_

_ You will see it in my eyes._

_ This girl will always find_

_ Her way._

_ I'm not a girl_

_ (I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)._

_ Not Yet a woman_

_ (I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah)._

_ All I need is time (All I need),_

_ A moment that is mine (That is mine),_

_ While I'm in between._

_ I'm not a girl_

_ Not yet a woman (not now)_

_ All I need is time (All I need),_

_ A moment that is mine,_

_ While I'm in between._

_ I'm not a girl,_

_ Not yet a woman. _

"Turn that stupid, annoying pop shit off!" Bakura and Lia yell at me.

"But, it has a good message and I like it. Plus, it makes me happy." I sing louder. "Screw the rules I'm imitating my brother!"

"Since when were you related to Kaiba?" Marik looks at me.

"Since I forced him to adopt me." I shake my head. "You guys really never knew my last name?"

"Now we do." Bakura mutters. "I can't believe I'm friends with Kaiba's sister."

"Why doesn't he come over and visit?" Lia questions.

"Because I refused to go to boarding school." I resume my singing to the next song. "When can we get this started?"

"Soon enough." Bakura shakes his head. "Are we sure we want alcohol?"

"Who the fucking hell are you?" Lia inspects him. "You aren't Bakura. What happened to the idiot throwing parties and getting wasted every night?"

"He switched places with Ryou again." I laugh.

"Hell no!" Marik tackles him. "Please tell me you are my boyfriend and not his innocent other half?"

"Get off me Marik." Bakura shoves him off.

"Okay, that proves it." Marik sighs in relief.

"Now give me some damn vodka!" Lia and I sing together. Before the end of the hour we are laughing hysterically next to the fire. "Cheers to being alone in this world!"


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Girlfriend

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor the songs I put in here. *cries deeply* BUT I LOVE THEM BOTH! So, I am sorry for late updates. I'm feeling under the weather and school and marching band isn't helping. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Comment or song requests are welcomed. This one was requested and I love this song so much, I couldn't say no! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad Girlfriend *Lia's POV*

Bakura and Marik decided it would be fun to invite everyone they know to this fire-party-thing. It got really crowded fast. I stay close to Camille, especially with Duke being here also. Camille introduces me to a few guys, but soon finds herself immersed in alcohol and men. I sit down next to the fire and keep an eye on her. _Bad Girlfriend_ comes on and she starts grinding on like five guys. "And our favorite song too." I mutter.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it_

_ She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots_

_ Tip the man, he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell_

_ Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from outta town_

_ Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up_

_ No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned_

_ But she's coming back to my place tonight_

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_ She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_ I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end_

_ You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_ She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along_

_ Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_

_ No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned_

_ But she's coming back to my place tonight_

_ I say no one really knows just how far she's going to go_

_ But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_ She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_ I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end_

_ You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_ She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right_

_ But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life_

_ The time of her life?_

_ My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's a gold digger, now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger_

_ Future's finished, there it went, savings gone, the money spent_

_ Look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly_

_ Man, she's hot and fixed to be the future ex-Miss Connelly_

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_ She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_ I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end_

_ You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_ She's a bad, bad girlfriend, she's a bad, bad girlfriend_

_ She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

I sit there singing along and daydreaming about that night exactly a year ago. _This song completely describes you Camille. I can't tell you how much I miss that night though._ I didn't even notice Duke sat down next to me. "Hey baby, ready for round two?" I just stare at him blankly. "Have you forgotten our date that quickly?"

I glare at him. "No, but you are nothing like…" I stop myself. _They cannot know! We swore to it!_

"Oh, you aren't over Marik. I see." Duke stands and pulls me with him. "Well, why don't I help you with making him jealous?" He immediately invades my mouth. The alcohol took over and I find myself giving in and kissing back. Suddenly, Duke was thrown off me.

"Get off of her." Camille stands between us. Marik and Bakura actually notice something other than themselves and rush over.

"What the hell are you doing Camille?" I spin her around.

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be a second date." She glares at me.

"That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun!" I yell back. "Besides, who was the one freaking grinding on a million guys?" I fire back.

Camille looks hurt for a second then it quickly turns to anger. "Maybe if you would pay the slightest bit of attention and stop daydreaming for once you would understand!" She stalks into the house.

"Well, that was interesting." Bakura and Marik smirk at me. "What is going on between you two?" Everyone went back to their drinks or women, including Duke.

"Nothing." I snap. "You two can't even see anything but each other so don't be asking what is going on when you don't even care!" I drown another glass of vodka and go back to my thoughts. _What if she feels the same? It would explain a lot. _I hear a scream coming from the house. "Camille!" I rush into the house with Bakura on my heels.

"What?" Camille is lying on the floor. "I fell down the stairs; that's all."

"Damn it Camille. You had me worried." Bakura helps her up.

"What the hell is going on to my little sister?" Kaiba walks into the house. His eyes instantly narrow on Bakura. "Get off of her."

"I was just helping her up." Bakura rolls his eyes. "She fell."

"Kaiba, relax and grab a drink." Camille laughs insanely. "You need to unwind."

"Camille, this is why you need boarding school." Kaiba argues.

"No! I would rather die!" She whips out a knife from her pocket. "I swear I will do it now."

"Camille you are fucking drunk! Think rationally." He tries to talk to her.

"NEVER!" Camille drops the knife and jumps on top of the chair. "I am king of the mountain! No one can tell me what to do!"

"Shit…" I look up at her. _The only way to calm her down is to play along._ "What about your queen?"

"I have a queen?" She looks around at the four of us, Marik just walked in.

"Yes, choose her." I reply.

"You, oh smart, gorgeous one!" Camille points at me. "You are my queen!"


	8. Chapter 8: Animals

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm sorry dear Kat. It's been a while since my last update and your birthday is fast approaching! AH! ASLKFJKLFL FREAKING OUT! I love you! I hope you enjoy it and love Michael as Michael!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Animals *Camille's POV*

I jump from the chair and tackle Lia. "Yay! I'm married! Wait! Did I ask your parents?" I stare at her. _What the hell am I doing? Oh well, their faces are priceless!_ I nuzzle under her chin.

"Uhh…" Lia stares at me.

"No matter! You are mine now!" I smile. "I am completely plastered!"

"I can tell." Bakura chuckles. "Marik, we should get you drunk!"

"And see who is the funnier!" Lia bursts in.

"I am not even going to ask." Kaiba shakes his head. "I won't be back anytime soon. Goodbye dorks." He strides out of the house.

"What is wrong with that guy? Does he not know how to have fun?" A skinny pale guy with dark hair walks into the house.

I get off of Lia and help her up. "Hello! I'm Camille. This is Lia, my wife." I stumble over to him and shake his hand.

"I'm Michael." The stranger smiles. "So you two are together?"

The hair stands on the back of my neck, but I return the smile. "Yes!"

"No." Lia comes between us. "She is completely drunk and doesn't know what is happening."

I push her out of the way. "It doesn't matter what we are because you like Duke!" _Why am I still pissed about that? Whatever I should get her back somehow…_

"So, if you aren't busy, do you want to dance?" Michael takes my hand and pulls me outside.

"Sure." I feel Lia's glare on my back. _Good, maybe she will understand now._ This guy doesn't know how to dance to save his life though.

"What are you doing?" He stares at me.

"I'm dancing. Do you not know how to ballroom dance?" I chuckle. "Men don't know how to have fun anymore."

"Excuse me? We do know how to have fun." Michael gets closer to me. "Like this." He takes my hand and pulls me into a car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growl.

"Teaching you my kind of fun." There is a glint in his eyes.

"I am not going to like this." I grasp my knife on my belt. Then Michael does the unthinkable; he sings to me.

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_ Just got my license back_

_ I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_ I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_ Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_ I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_ I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_ Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_ She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_ Screamin'_

_ No, we're never gonna quit_

_ Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_ Just acting like we're animals_

_ No, no matter where we go_

_ 'Cause everybody knows_

_ We're just a couple of animals_

_ So come on baby, get in_

_ Get in, just get in_

_ Check out the trouble we're in_

_ You're beside me on the seat_

_ Got your hand between my knees_

_ And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_ It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_ But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_ By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_ I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_ 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_ It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_ I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_ Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_ Just acting like we're animals_

_ No, no matter where we go_

_ 'Cause everybody knows_

_ We're just a couple of animals_

_ So come on baby, get in_

_ Get in, just get in_

_ Check out the trouble we're in_

_ We were parked out by the tracks_

_ We're sitting in the back_

_ And we just started getting busy_

_ When she whispered "what was that?"_

_ The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_ And that was when she started screamin'_

_ "That's my dad outside the car!"_

_ Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_ Must have wound up on the floor while_

_ we were switching our positions_

_ I guess they knew that she was missing_

_ As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

_ Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_ Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_ Just acting like we're animals_

_ No, no matter where we go_

_ 'Cause everybody knows_

_ We're just a couple of animals_

_ So come on baby, get in_

_ We're just a couple of animals_

_ Get in, just get in_

_ Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_ Check out the trouble we're in_

_ Get in, just get in_

"None of that shit is ever going to happen between us." I pull away from him and reveal my knife. "Don't mess with me. This knife will be in your head before you can think of what happened."

"Come on darling." He laughs in my face. "I know everything about you. Why should I be afraid? I know the only thing you ever killed is a log." I threw it and it lodged in his left eye. "Do you believe me now?" I walk up to him and pull it out roughly. "Don't stalk me again." I jog back to the house laughing evilly. _This is so much fun!_ _Why haven't I done this before?_ I wink at everyone in the house and walk up the stairs to pass out for the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss the Girl

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the songs I use. I'm really sorry about the late updates, but I got this one done on time. phew. Happy Birthday Kat! Love you! I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Kiss the Girl *Lia's POV*

I wake up the next morning with a hammer pounding against my head…figuratively. _Damn it, Camille is watching a Disney movie after a hangover again._ I groan and try to block out the noise, but give up. I force my arms to lift me up and out of my warm bed. "You just had to have picked The Little Mermaid?"

"Yes!" Camille squeals. I sigh and lays on the couch next to her. "So, I need to tell you something." _Oh no! I think I know where this is going. How am I going to respond?_

"Camille, it's okay. I always thought you have before."

"What?" She pales. "How did you know? Did he come in here after I went to bed?"

"What?" I sit up.

"Michael, I, kinda, stabbed him…in the eye." Camille giggles nervously. "In my defense, he tried to get me to 'have a good time.'"

"So you stab him!" I stare at her, then burst out laughing. "That is the best thing I've heard you say, and most insane."

"I hope he died." She turns back to her movie.

I let her be. I feel her hate resonate from her. _How can I help her?_ I listen to the song currently in the film.

_Percussion _

_ Strings _

_ Winds _

_ Words _

_ There you see her _

_ Sitting there across the way _

_ She don't got a lot to say _

_ But there's something about her _

_ And you don't know why _

_ But you're dying to try _

_ You wanna kiss the girl _

I sit there awkwardly and steal a glance at Camille. She is smiling and singing along. _Maybe I should give up and accept the fact I care about her._

_ Yes, you want her _

_ Look at her, you know you do _

_ It's possible she wants you, too _

_ There is one way to ask her _

_ It don't take a word _

_ Not a single word _

_ Go on and kiss the girl _

I blush and turn back to the movie. _Why would that help Mr. Crab! Don't you know I'm the shyest person in the world!_

_ Sing with me now _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_ My, oh, my _

_ Look at the boy too shy _

_ He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_ Ain't that sad _

_ Ain't it shame, too bad _

_ You gonna miss the girl _

_Shit he's right._ I look at Camille and laugh. She is upside down on the couch with her dirty blonde hair spread out in every direction and singing along.

_ Now's your moment _

_ Floating in a blue lagoon _

_ Boy, you better do it soon _

_ No time will be better _

_ She don't say a word _

_ And she won't say a word _

_ Until you kiss the girl _

I look away again to argue with the crab again. _I'm not in a stupid lagoon!_

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_ Don't be scared _

_ You got the mood prepared _

_ Go on and kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_ Don't stop now _

_ Don't try to hide it how _

_ You wanna kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_ Float along _

_ Listen to the song _

_ The song say kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_ Music play _

_ Do what the music say _

_ You wanna kiss the girl _

_Yeah, but it's harder than it looks! I bet you don't have a girlfriend!_ I look down at my hands.

_ You've got to kiss the girl _

_ Why don't you kiss the girl _

_ You gotta kiss the girl _

_ Go on and kiss the girl_

"Are you okay?" Camille is back to sitting and crawled over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. She smirks and sees through it. _Shit! Why must I suck at lying!_

"About last night, I'm sorry." Camille pulls me into a hug. "If you really want to be with the man whore, I will let you." She sighs. A knock on the door causes us to jump away from each other. "I will get it."

"But you only have boxers and a bra on! It's not even a sports bra!" I protest. _Damn doors! Or the people who knock on them! I could have kissed her then!_

"So?" Camille laughs. "Silly Lia, when will you learn I don't care who sees me?" _But _I_ do!_

"Let me do it." She sighs and allows me to answer the door. "Hello?"

"I came for a hug!" Melvin towers over me.

"Melvin, Marik is still asleep." I look around him. "Hi Ryou!"

"Hi." Ryou mumbles.

"We also brought a friend of Camille's." Melvin reveals the skinny pale boy with black hair from last night. _Michael right?_ He is wearing an eye patch over his left eye. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, but be warned." I stare right at Michael. "Camille might stab someone."

"That's her way of showing love." Michael laughs. I suppress a shiver.

"Whatever. Camille we have guests!" I yell.

"I could have told you that!" She glides into the room dancing. "Hi Melvin! Hi Ryou!"

"Can I have a hug?" Melvin smirks.

"Of course!" Camille hugs him and is thrown against the wall. She laughs. "You still have that power I see."

"And you still have the immunity*."

"So does Ryou." I point out.

"Good, I would be saddened if my boyfriend didn't." Melvin wraps his arm around Ryou's shoulders.

Camille smiles until her eyes land on Michael. "YOU!" She jumps onto the kitchen table and grabs a butcher's knife. _Not again…_

"Camille, how many times have I told you? No knives in the house are used as weapons!" I yell at her.

"But, him!" She points at Michael. "Last night, stab, eye, knife, blood, singing!"

I coax her off the table and put the knife away. "Let's just relax for a little bit."

"What the frigging hell is with the screaming?" Marik walks in. "Melvin!"

"Little gay brother!" Melvin laughs maniacally.

"Hey! You are the gay one!" Marik becomes defensive.

"So are you." Bakura slaps his ass and kisses him. "Melvin."

"Florence, I see you like molesting him."

Bakura pulls out a knife. "As you do with my little brother. Hi Ryou."

"Hi 'Kura." Ryou hugs his older brother briefly.

I smile at the boys finally getting along. I look around for Camille. "Camille?" I couldn't find her, nor Michael. "Camille!" Panic rises in my gut.

"Lia!" Camille's voice comes from the living room. I rush in and see her laying down relaxing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know where you were." _And didn't know if you were being raped…_

"Then join me!" She sits up and makes room for me.

But I shake my head. "I'm gonna make some breakfast." Camille follows me into the kitchen. _She probably can feel my uneasiness._ She watches me eat my toast and engage in the banter from the boys.

"Why are you here?" Marik finally asks his brother.

"Well…" Melvin stutters. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Bull shit!" Marik cries out.

"Marik?" Bakura asks.

"What?" Marik turns to his boyfriend.

"I love you." Bakura gets down on one knee. "You are the most annoying, wound up, hyper, funny, sweet, cute, amazing guy who looks like a woman in the world. I don't know what I would do without you. Will you marry me?" Bakura looks around Marik. "With Melvin's permission."

Marik looks behind him with tears in his eyes. Melvin sighs. "You have my blessing. HA! I sound like a king!"

"Yes, I will marry you." Marik tackles Bakura onto the ground.

"How sweet." Michael appears behind me.

"What the fuck!" I jump ten feet. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time." He calmly responds. I don't see anything in his eyes. They are vacant, like there is no soul in them. "Now if we are proposing, Camille would you—"

"NO!" Camille throws her cup at him. "Why are you here?" She yells at him.

"To marry you." Michael laughs. "I won't give up until you are either dead or my wife."

_Fuck that._ I grab the butcher's knife Camille had earlier. Michael pins Camille against the wall with a knife at her throat. _Shit._ I make eye contact with her. A nod is all I need, and I plunge the knife into his side at almost a ninety degree angle. Camille cries out with Michael. I throw Michael away from her. She is clutching her neck as blood trickles down from underneath. "Camille!" I help her down and hold her against me. My tears fall onto her face and I can only think of the song from earlier. "Don't die." I bend over her and kiss her gently. "I love you" whispers from my lips against hers.

"I'm not going to die. What made you think that?" Camille laughs. "It's just a little cut."

"You bitch!" I laugh nervously and blush.

"I love you!" She sings.

"I hate you." I mumble.

"I love you more!"

"I hate you more!" I laugh and hug her.

"Do you wanna be my bitch?" Camille looks up and laughs.

"If this is your way of asking me out, yes." I laugh. She smiles and kisses me again.

"HA! Who was right now!" Bakura yells.

"You were!" Camille laughs. "Now that everything is normal, how should we dispose this body?"

* * *

***I am obsessed with wanting to hug Melvin, so here is what happened: On an adventure in that past year the kids broke into a radioactive factory and drank potions. Ryou and Camille drank some immunity drink that is an antidote to what Melvin drank that gave him super powers that causes the person who hugs him to burst into flames. Also, the body was dumped into a river for fun tied to rocks. The murder was never solved.**


End file.
